


The birth of Gwyneth Harkness-Jones

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No more spasms of pain, no more moaning... Jack wasn’t breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The birth of Gwyneth Harkness-Jones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El nacimiento de Gwyneth Harkness-Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288912) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

Jack threw his head back and tilted it to look at Ianto. His eyes were half closed and the spasms were becoming weaker. Ianto’s hands were in his hair and neck. 

—The doctors are preparing it all, Jack. No need to worry. 

The Doctor and his companions rushed around the table with instruments and other devices. There was no time. One of them opened the robe Jack was wearing. Ianto stared a moment: Jack’s body, chest to thighs, was a dark and swollen hematoma. Ianto bit back the tears to look at his love’s eyes. 

—It’s done, Jack, we’ve reached the end. A bit more and it’s all over. 

Ianto stroked Jack’s hair. He tried to lift a hand to touch Ianto’s face, but he couldn’t. Tears fell from his swollen eyes; from his nose, a trickle of blood. 

—Ian... to... 

The whisper came from Jack’s lips and then he didn’t move any more. No more spasms of pain, no more moaning... Jack wasn’t breathing. 

—JACK! —Ianto screamed—. No, no, no... JACK! 

—He’s dead... —the Doctor said, startled. But he reacted quickly—. Well, we still have a job to do, let’s finish this. We’re going to cut now! Ianto! 

Ianto’s hands, clinging to Jack’s face, were trembling. 

—Ready, Doctor —the surgeon said. 

—Ianto, I need you here —the Doctor urged—. You can’t do anything for him at the moment. But your daughter needs you now! 

Ianto looked at the Doctor for a second, in tears. Then he stood and watched how the alien doctors cut Jack’s body unceremoniously and extracted the little baby from his womb. The young man took a deep breath, trying not to think that Jack was dead, but unable to stop touching his skin. For a few minutes that seemed like an eternity, the alien human were busy on the little body. Ianto approached and waited. His hand was still in contact with Jack’s leg. In the end, a very acute crying left the baby’s lungs. The Doctor turned to Ianto. He was smiling. His friends, too. 

—Ianto Jones, meet your daughter —he said, with genuine tears in his eyes—. She’s small but healthy. You’ve done very well. 

The Time Lord deposited the baby in the young man’s arms. A violent sob ran through Ianto’s body. He had never seen such a small baby. So perfect. He looked up and stared at Jack’s corpse, busted, broken, covered in blood, on the gurney. He knew Jack would come back sooner or later from that terrible and painful death. Still, he couldn’t help feeling desolate. But he also felt immensely happy. 

—My God, Jack —he whispered looking at the girl—. You did it... You did it! 

—Captain Harkness is a great man, Mr. Jones. Congratulations. You’re a beautiful family. 

Ianto blinked at his words. 

—We’re ready, Doctor —one of the physicians said. 

—Now, Ianto, we’ll put your daughter in the incubator. She’s small and should stay there awhile. Then, we’ll deal with Jack to keep him comfortable when he comes back. 

Ianto laid the baby on the sheets of the incubator. While the doctors took care of his daughter, he looked at her with pride. Then he looked at the man lying on the couch and felt much more pride. He even thought the TARDIS was singing with happiness. Although he was crying, Ianto smiled.


End file.
